What a Night to Remember
by ALittleBirdSaid
Summary: New Years parties are very exciting, especially at the Dotours. Attraction between model Link Hyla and company heiress Zelda Harkinian is pretty exciting as well, accompanied by wise-cracking friends, awkward or sweet conversations, and occasionally drunk dancing. To put shortly, it's a night to remember. Modern AU, oneshot. Rated T


**AN : Hello, ALittleBirdSaid here! HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR! I wish for everyone to have a fabulous 2016, and I thought I'd start it off with writing a (late) New Year's LoZ fanfic! Oneshot/longshot (Zelink, Oot Incarnations I guess?)**

 **I'd think of this fanfic a T+ more like, mainly because of alcohol references, a little language, and some suggestive themes. Just an FYI.**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda... so.**

* * *

 **Dotour Residence, North Castletown District - 10:09 PM, December 31st**

New Year parties were something to be excited about in the home of the Dotours.

The Dotour family seemed to outdo any other party for blocks around in Castletown - after all, only the elite were invited to the extravagant, Gastby-like parties held at that estate, expected to party till dawn and maybe get wasted, or hook up with some individual.

Dotours took absolute pride in that - while the older Dotours would maybe take a cruise, or go to some lavish resort, their son would stay in Castletown, and set up a party to remember every New Year's.

The party was in full swing at this hour, the dance floor filled, the bar bustling with hired bartenders and drunken people, the lounge rooms occupied by droves of people. Kafei Dotour, the wealthy 25 year-old entrepreneur host, squeezed through a crowd of people on the dance floor, passing into one of the lounge rooms. When he navigated his way around clumps of people, he handed a martini to a auburn woman seated on a leather love seat in front of a massive fireplace, and a vodka tonic to a ebony-haired man sitting next to the woman.

"Here you two are. Now pay me for those drinks." The woman scoffed as she took a sip of her drink, stirring it with a finger.

"Like hell I am, Kafei." the woman glanced over at the man next to her, who was on his phone, holding his drink to his lips. "Dark, have you tried it?"

Dark looked over at his companion as he brought his drink down from his lips, his red eyes gleaming. Dark Shields had a knack of wearing colored contacts, mainly his red ones to give him a 'devilish' look and capture ladies hearts one by one. "Why, Midna, I'm simply checking social media - surely a man can do that." he smirked at the Gerudo Brand model, who simply raised an elegant eyebrow. Kafei cleared his throat, and directed a question at Dark.

"Do you know where Link and Sheik are?" Dark simply shrugged, pursing his lips.

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Oh, well, Ilia Rancher -"

"No. Don't find Link."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Kafei retorted at the lounging Shields, who raised his hands apologetically, though a grin was creeping onto his face.

"Don't need to. Ilia is a basket case for Link anyway, I'm sure she could easily hack into his phone's satellite signal and find his approximate location via latitude and longitude -"

"Shut up, Dark. You're bullshitting." Dark leaned forward in his seat, giving Kafei a mocking smirk.

"Of course I am. I'm just saying I don't expect anything under that in terms of Ilia's ways to stalk people. Now -"

"Excuse me?"

Kafei turned around, and was face to face to a woman who looked like she walked out of the silver screen era. Soft facial features, blond hair curled and falling over her bare shoulders, long eyelashes accentuating her almost violet eyes. Her figure wasn't bad either, being defined by a slim-fitting strapless white cocktail dress, pristine and most likely, Kafei thought, brand new. Kafei immediately straightened himself up, and heard a tiny snicker from Dark behind him.

"Yes?" he turned on the most charming smile he could muster, and the woman smiled back shyly.

"Oh, well... I was wondering if there were any convenient places to get food that people haven't passed out on yet... it isn't even midnight!" the woman seemed to add jokingly. Kafei couldn't help but chuckle at her comment, and pointed to his left, across the lounge and toward an opened pair of double doors.

"Go that way, and I'm sure you'll find a much more tame area of this behemoth of a house." the woman smiled again, this time with teeth - the type of smile that could light up a room.

"Thank you. I'll go - oh!" she had turned smack dab into none other than Link Hyla, to the small group's surprise, who stumbled slightly and bounced off the love seat where Midna and Dark were sitting, who were watching the scene unfold (one in slight surprise, the other in amused satisfaction). Link caught himself, and grasped the woman's arm, a sheepish smile written on his face as he looked at her. The woman's face grew red, and she looked down, seeming to avoid Link's cobalt blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you -"

"No, not not at all! It was my fault...?" Link seemed to stutter at her name, and the woman jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Zelda, Zelda Harkinian." Kafei noticed that Link hadn't let go of her arm. Dark seemed to notice too, as he made eye contact with Kafei and purred, as to which Midna slapped the back of his head.

"Zelda! As in _the_ Zelda Harkinian? The heiress to Golden Financial Corp.?" Zelda smiled slightly, her cheeks glowing in the dim light of the lounge.

"That's me. And you...?"

"Link Hyla. It's a pleasure, Zelda Harkinian." Zelda grinned, the flush on her cheeks growing deeper in color.

"Really? Mr. Hyla, you're my fav - I mean, one of the best Gerudo Brand models, right?" Kafei didn't miss the near blunder that Zelda had nearly taken, and neither did Link apparently, as his eyebrows shot up and a smirk appeared on his face.

"That I am."

There was a sticky silence in the small group, before Zelda seemed to become flustered and slowly backed away, Link almost reluctantly letting go of her arm, it seemed like. "Well, I... I gotta go, I have friends here so... Thank you." she walked away, squeezing through a small group of people. The instant she was from earshot, Dark wolf-whistled and sprang up from his seat (nearly upsetting Midna's drink), slinging an arm over Link's shoulder and smoothing out Link's navy suit jacket.

"Guess who's gonna have fun tonight, eh?" Dark laughed, whilst Link ducked from under Dark's grasp and straightened his tie.

"Shut up, Dark." Link's tone was serious, yet there was a smile on his face. "That was literally the first time I've ever spoken to her."

"Not the first time you've seen her, though. Been admiring her from a distance for _years -_ " Link's cheeks flushed red, and a slight frown graced his face.

"Shut up, Da -"

"It's perfect! New Year's Eve, a romantic scene as the clock turns to midnight as the man swoops in for a kiss -" Dark bulldozed over Link's retort, who weakly opened his mouth for another retort, but Kafei jumped in as well.

"And they meet in a loving embrace, one that could barely express the built-up passion the two had for each other..."

"That would be unleashed in the cover of night." Midna finished Kafei's sappy sentence before she took a drink, and the three taunting Link burst into unrestrained laughter, while Link rolled his eyes.

"Very funny guys. Very funny. Now look, I'm gonna meet up with Sheik at one of the bar things, so -" Link turned, and waved a hand lazily at the trio. "See you."

"Link Hyla, we're going to get you LAID tonight! We promise!" Dark yelled, as Kafei and Midna burst into laughter again. Link couldn't help but chuckle, and saluted Dark.

"Go home, you're drunk." Link said, as Dark wryly smiled, raising his glass.

"Never."

* * *

 **Dotour Residence, North Castletown District - 10:43 PM, December 31st**

"Was he hot?"

"Yes. Hotter than in his underwear ads."

"So hot as fuck?"

"To put bluntly with vulgar language, yes."

"Oh goddesses..." Malon LonLon, daughter of the executive manager at LonLon Grocers, raised her beer bottle in the air lazily as she leaned back in her bar stool, brushing away a stray hair. "He sounds like a _god_."

Zelda Harkinian stirred her Shirley Temple pensively, staring at the cherry floating in the concoction. She and Malon had danced for a good thirty minutes (Lulu had started heavily flirting with the lead guitarist of The Indigo-Go's on the dance floor, so that happened) and were now sitting at a slightly empty bar area with quiet jazz music (compared to the dance music that was playing in the room adjacent), one of many in the Dotour residence. Zelda glanced at Malon, and smiled.

"He was very polite; I was surprised, actually."

Malon raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "You thought he would be a jerk. Well," she shrugged, and took a hefty swig of her beer. "Most are."

Zelda laughed, and nudged Malon playfully. "Have you had experience with that?" Malon gave Zelda the middle finger, which the recipient only rolled their eyes. "Of course; getting touchy."

Malon looked ready to reply back, but another voice cut Malon off. "Zelda Harkinian?" Zelda turned to her right, and saw a gorgeous auburn woman sit down next to her, a smirk on the woman's face. Zelda felt that she had seen the woman before...

"Are you... the woman from - with Link?" Zelda guessed hesitantly, while the woman laughed and smiled, her eyes turning up at the corners.

"Yes. Well, not _with_ him, obviously - I'm Midna Black." Midna held out her hand, and Zelda took it, as they shook hands slightly. Malon leaned over the bar, and stared at Midna with wide eyes. Midna seemed to almost ignore Malon, and turned her attention on Zelda. "So, Zelda. It seems you and Link hit it off well... he's a pretty successful man, 26 and international status... you know?"

"I've heard." Zelda forced herself not to look too excited. She _was_ interested in Link Hyla - she always had been since he appeared on the A-list scene, occasionally seeing him at conventions and movie premiers, but never talking to him. It was more of a 'admiring from a distance' fondness that she had, and this New Year's party was literally, the first time she had held small talk with him.

Midna's eyes seemed to shine in excitement, and she leaned closer to Zelda.

"Mmm... I think Mr. Hyla may be interested in you... so... who knows?" Midna got up from her seat, and sighed, running an elegant hand through her hair. "Well, I have to go. See you around."

Midna Black strode away, and Malon stared at the spot where she was sitting, still leaning forward onto the bar.

"Did Midna Black literally just come over and talk to _us_? I mean, we're all of a weird status of _some_ sort, but Midna Black?" Malon practically stuck her face inches from Zelda's and whispered, "What did she tell you Zellie?"

Zelda shifted in her seat, feeling reluctant to tell Malon. Was Midna telling the truth, or was she just pulling her leg for some shit joke?

"Ah... she told me that - Link was interested in me? I don't know, maybe don't listen to her -" Malon abruptly pulled away and slammed her hand on the wood counter-top of the bar.

"Zelda! Listen to her; it's totally worth it! Trust me, even though I've had minimal to none experience in this area, but still! Who cares; it's the New Year!" Malon flung her arms into the air in seemingly exasperation, before bringing them back down and taking another drink of beer. "Just do it." she mumbled through a draw of beer, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Zelda crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. "Should I trust you?"

Malon rolled her eyes and snorted in an attempt at laughter. "Of course; would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you really need to drop that one time I said that the one log-ride thing was free. I didn't know, so technically, it wasn't lying." Malon pointed a lazy finger at Zelda, who rolled her eyes.

There was a pause, and Malon stood, and grabbed Zelda's hand, pulling her from her chair.

"We should go dance again, I see that Groose guy eyeing you from the rich-kid group."

Zelda let Malon drag her through through the room and toward the loud dance floor in adjacent room. She looked back and saw the red-haired, pompadoured man staring at her, more of a leer really. Zelda reckoned that dancing just a little longer surrounded by drunk,rich strangers would be fine.

* * *

 **Dotour Residence, North Castletown District - 11:15 PM, December 31st**

The music on the dance floor was incredibly loud, so loud that it was a wonder that someone could hear another over the pounding bass.

It was going to be the New Year in about 45 minutes, and Link Hyla was intent on not losing his hearing to an out of control New Year's party.

"Can we get off the floor?" Link yelled over the music as Kafei danced with a pretty brunette, who was obviously tipsy and enjoying herself a little too much, occasionally sending Link a sultry glance.

"What? I'm not planning to get off yet!" Kafei smiled dumbly and continued to dance with the girl, who had now wrapped her arms around his neck. Link sighed in exasperation, and began to weave his way back in the direction of the lounge room. He wasn't even a good dancer anyway, really. His job was literally standing in front of a camera and posing this way and that, occasionally with a girl he didn't even know in his arms. Link could really use another drink, maybe a Greyhound or just a glass of wine -

"Link! Oh my goddesses, how _are_ you?" he could still hear Ilia Rancher's voice over the din of the dance floor, as she squeezed through a group of men around their age to get to him, nearly flinging herself at him. "I haven't seen you this whole party!"

Dammit. One time modeling with her and she was obsessed on getting him into bed with her. One damn time.

Link fought to keep himself from being rude to her; she just couldn't get the message, could she? "Uh, yeah... I mean, it's super hard to hear you over this, so maybe - maybe we'll talk later?" Link began to slowly back up from her, bringing her hand down from his chest. Ilia laughed shrilly, and waved a nonchalant hand.

"Oh, but would could talk now, you know! I'm free this whole night..." Ilia winked not-so-subtly, and Link felt the back of his neck heat up.

"Uh... huh..." Link began scanning the dance floor for a familiar face, and caught Dark Shield's eye, who was currently dancing with Midna. Dark looked at him intently, and seemed to notice Ilia, before rolling his eyes in annoyance and waving a hand at Link. He obviously wasn't in the mood to help get Link out of this encounter with Ilia. Link watched as Dark planted a kiss on Midna's forehead, and the two disappeared behind a group of people on the floor, all built like football players. "Damn." Link muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear what you said!" Ilia loudly exclaimed, practically in his ear.

Link quickly began thinking of an excuse to steer Ilia away. Really, he just wanted to get a drink, regroup with his friends at midnight, and mutually celebrate. Ilia Rancher was a very nice person, but Link preferred to _not_ be followed around tonight.

He then saw Zelda Harkinian, dancing with a very enthusiastic redhead. Link could just go talk to them...

Link stuck his neck out and took the risk. "Uh, hey, I see my girlfriend over there, I need to go. Sorry, Ilia."

"Girlfriend?! Wait, what girlfriend?"

Link didn't even try to respond, as he slipped through a mass of dancing girls, leaving Ilia stuck behind the group. He weaved through various people toward Zelda and her friend, hoping that Ilia somehow lost him. She wasn't very tall; even with heels, she would have a problem trying to see him over everyone.

Zelda looked like she was about to leave the dance floor, and instinctively, Link couldn't help but try and yell at her.

"Zelda!"

She turned, eyebrows raised, obviously scanning the crowd for the owner of the voice. Link took the chance to get closer, and waved slightly. Zelda smiled, and waved him over, as she stopped her dancing friend as Link got closer.

"There he is, Malon." He heard Zelda say over the music, and Malon's mouth dropped slightly.

Zelda smiled broadly when Link reached the two, as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey."

"Hi, Mr. Hyla." Link rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Please, call me Link. 'Mr.' makes it sound like I'm 40 years old." Zelda laughed, and Malon snorted.

"40 years old... even if you _were_ 40 you'd look - uh..." she muttered, before fading off as Zelda gave her a strange look. "...You - you know what, I'll just leave you guys to your partying... I'll go get a drink..." Malon slipped into the crowd, leaving Link and Zeda in an awkward silence, before Zelda looked back in the direction Malon had gone, then smiled apologetically toward Link.

"Sorry, she's - she's a fan of your modeling..."

"No problem. Not at all. It's actually nice to know you have people say that they like you, y'know." Link said quickly. "A lot of Gerudo Brand models get smack over the news, anyway. Scandals and things."

Zelda nodded slowly, before smiling more broadly. "Do you dance?"

"Oh, uh... I more like," Link began to rock back and forth from foot to foot to the rhythm of the song playing through the room. "Sway with the beat." Zelda laughed, resting a hand on his arm before grinning, teeth showing.

"Me too. Say, do you... want to go get a drink, or...?"

"Yeah, sure! Totally, I was actually thinking about going to get one before I saw you and your friend, so... yeah." Zelda giggled, and began to lead Link through the crowd off the dance floor toward the exit to the main lounge and bar.

* * *

 **Dotour Residence, North Castletown District - 11:25 PM, December 31st**

"How many drinks do you think she's gonna plug him with before midnight?"

"Dark, shut up. I doubt she's gonna give him more than you've had." Midna Black and Dark Shields were sitting at a small, modest table in the lounge, each holding a drink in a hand. Everyone at the party was either getting drunk, dancing, talking, or making out in a corner - as if everyone wanted to get in some crazy last-moments-of-the-year energy in them at the Dotour residence.

Kafei, the host of the party, had disappeared with Anju, a popular singer, a while ago. Ilia Rancher may or may not have left - no one was sure. Malon had been seen taking selfies with Sheik Stryke on the dance floor (after she had come back with another beer in hand). Lulu and Mikau Riff's "friendly flirting" had accelerated to heavy petting and making out.

To put frankly, everyone was having a fair time.

"I'm just saying, they're seeming to have a pretty good time, sitting there and drinking." Dark sighed as he took a modest sip of his vodka tonic. "The wonders alcohol can do."

Midna gave him a condescending look before looking back at her phone. "That's a terrible motto to live by. I'd rather not be dating an alcoholic, thank you very much."

"In _limited amounts_ _,_ then."

Midna smiled wryly. "Fine."

Dark looked toward the bar, where Zelda Harkinian and Link Hyla were sitting, both laughing and seemingly enthusiastic moods. Zelda was making energetic movements with her hands, as if she was telling a story, and Link seemed to be listening adeptly, leaning toward her with a slight smile on his face.

"Goddesses, he likes her so much." Dark muttered to Midna, who looked up, glancing at him. "Isn't it like a thing where if the guy had his whole body facing the girl or whatever, he's into her?"

"I doubt that it's an actual study, but I'll take it." Midna rolled her eyes and shoved Dark slightly. "Why, are you going to become a love doctor or something?"

Dark scoffed, then wiggled his eyebrows at Midna. "Of course; I'm a master in the art of seduction." Midna snorted.

"Enlighten me." Dark simply raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink, a smile on his face.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the bar, Zelda Harkinian was in fact telling Link Hyla a story.

"...So I told this jerk of an actor he better bug off because I easily could kick his ass in a fight. Yet he didn't believe me and kept making sexist remarks, and thus my years of taking martial arts were wasted on a perfectly good opportunity..." Zelda sighed in exasperation and took a sip of her Shirley Temple.

"Wow, the guy sounded like an idiot. If I knew you took martial arts, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't cross your path."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link, who shook his head vigorously.

"No! _I_ don't know martial arts, so I would be scared, c'mon..." Zelda laughed, and Link smiled. He swirled his beer bottle in his hand, before sitting up straight and looking at Zelda. "I was wondering, when you bumped into me, you almost said I was your _favorite_ Gerudo Brand model..." a broad smile slowly crept onto Link's face as Zelda smiled sheepishly, her face glowing in the dim light. "...Am I actually?"

Zelda chuckled lightly, and pushed a strand of hair back from her face. "Well, ah... there was like, an interview or something in some magazine... yours, actually, and I read it..." she faded off, before shifting in her bar stool and starting back up again. "...The pictures were... nice." the end of the sentence came out as a slight mumble as Zelda's face turned a more significant color of red than it was.

"Thanks." Link didn't know what else to say; he was flattered, definitely. Zelda felt like she wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever.

Zelda sighed and rested her face in her hands, looking away slightly from Link. "Sorry... I sound so awkward, don't I..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Link replied quickly, and hesitantly rested a hand on Zelda's back. "It's not like you did something crazy or anything." Zelda smiled, and looked at Link again.

"Like what?" Link sat back from Zelda, taking his hand from her back, and looked up in mock thought.

"Like... murder someone." Zelda's eyebrows shot up and slight giggle escaped her lips.

"That's the first thing you think of?"

"Hey, I was under pressure!" Zelda laughed, and leaned closer to Link.

"You're silly."

It was out of Link's mouth before he could think. "You're beautiful." he blurted, and instantly almost had half a mind to stand up and throw himself out the closest window. Zelda's face was an mask of surprise, then she smiled and moved closer to Link.

"Am I really?"

Link didn't even respond, and slowly, simply placed his lips on hers in a small kiss.

XXX

"They're kissing."

Those two words slipped from Dark Shields's mouth as Midna Black looked up sharply at his sentence. "What?"

"They're kissing. Nice, hands in the hair." Dark remarked as he watched Zelda bring her hands up to Link's head. Midna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You think they would wait until midnight for that, "perfect moment"..."

"Sexual tension. They're a great looking couple anyway." Dark yawned and stretched languidly in his chair. "Say, Midna?"

"Mm?"

"Should we head into a place with more people for the eventual countdown to midnight?"

Midna exhaled and shifted in her seat, giving Dark a raised eyebrow. "How much do you bet those two will leave before midnight?"

"50 rupees."

"You seriously think they'll leave."

"Why not? I know Link isn't much of a party guy, and I'm almost sure Zelda is like him." Midna smiled impishly and slung an arm over Dark's shoulders, before kissing him slightly on the cheek.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Dotour Residence, North Castletown District - 12:00 AM, January 1st**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

A collective shout of joyous voices sounded through the Dotour mansion, and most likely, through the whole of Hyrule. Sheik Stryke, Malon LonLon, Midna Black, and Dark Shields were all standing as a group in the mass of guests surrounding them.

"Let's all have an amazing year!" Malon threw her hands in the air and whooped, while Sheik raised his beer bottle.

"Cheers to that." he took a drink, then looked around, eyebrows furrowed. "Say, have any of you guys seen Link? He's supposed to be my designated driver tonight..." Midna snorted, and shoved Sheik playfully before taking a sip of her martini (shaken, not stirred).

"He's not here. Left a while ago. And making me lose 50 rupees." she shot a look at Dark, who simply shrugged and smirked. Sheik looked even more confused than he had began.

"Wait, what?"

"He left with Zelda Harkinian. Back to that hotel on 5th Street where she was staying. They took a cab I think." Malon perked up at Zelda's name.

"Wait, he left with _Zelda_? As in Zelda?"

"There's only one Zelda I'm aware of, so yes." Malon's eyes grew large, and her mouth slightly dropped open.

"...Wow." Midna smirked, and nudged Malon.

"Wow is right. I bet they'll last though." Dark nodded in agreement, slinging an arm over Midna's shoulders.

"True."

Sheik still looked mildly surprised, yet he wryly smiled and brought his beer bottle up. "Happy New Year, guys."

The statement was met with the clinking of bottles and glasses, with a few whoops and cheers for a prosperous year.

* * *

 **Ruby Peak Hotel, East Castletown District - 10:43 AM, January 1st**

Link always thought one-night stands seemed weird.

This one definitely wasn't. And he knew that it wasn't the kind that would end in the two people never meeting each other again afterwards.

Here he was, propped up on pillows of the plush king-sized bed in the master suite of one of the most lavish hotels in Castletown, sipping a coffee. He wasn't feeling any hangover at all, which was good. And Zelda Harkinian was sitting right next to him, holding a green tea in her hands. Both had changed into sweats, huddling under the thick comforters together.

"Happy New Year." Zelda murmured in Link's ear before taking a sip of her tea.

"You too." he slowly kissed the side of her head, while she smiled and grabbed the TV remote, pressing the power button.

"Are you sure Sheik made it out of the party?" Zelda asked as she flipped through the TV channels.

Link chuckled, running a hand through his blond hair. "He's tough; he can easily walk back to the hotel or whatever. Besides, he's probably with friends, and doubt they would _lose_ a person."

Zelda laughed, and nudged Link. "How do you lose a person?"

Link made no response, and only shrugged while Zelda laughed again. "You're funny." Zelda continued as she looked up at Link, violet eyes sparkling. "Such a comedian."

"I try."

There was a pause, and Zelda pressed closer to Link, kissing him half on the lips. Link enjoyed that.

"Link?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you this new year."

Link laughed, and kissed Zelda's forehead. "I'm glad I met you too. No one I'd rather spend it with."

Zelda only smiled and nudged Link playfully, as the two proceeded to watch a cheesy rom-com starring Nabooru Spirits.

* * *

 **Have some cheesy gross fluff. Happy New Year! R &R! :)**


End file.
